òó こころKôkorø 心 òó
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Sebuah program yang di tanamkan pada nya, namun program itu terlalu besar untuknya . Hingga karena program itu juga lah ia mengakhiri hidupnya. Entah Happy Ending atau Sad ending, Author masih bimbang. Dan dia kembali hidup dengan tubuh yang berbeda. tentu saja bersamanya.


**Disclamer : charac dkk © Masashi Kishimoto™**

**Kokoro™ © Kujyou SasoDei ó∆ò**

**Warn! : TYPO | OOC | jelex™ | aneh | ide macam apa ini?! | tidak nyambung | SasoDei 16th tapi sifatnya masih polos.|ver Dewasa umur nya 22th...end.**

**Genre :Parody[segampil]|Romance [seupil]|General [ngupil #ditabok]**

**|Kôkõrø|**

Seorang anak laki laki sedang berdiri di bawah pohon, rambut blondie nya sengaja di gerai. Dia biasa ke sini ketika jam kelas kosong.

"..."

Lalu muncul mahluk aneh, kecil, bulat, warna merah hitam, bersayap seperti kelelawar, juga ada tanduk ala devil di atasnya. Oh, jangan lupakan ekor panjang berakhir dengan bentuk ujung panah.

Benda itu melintas di hadapan anak lelaki blondie itu. mata ber iris Zircon itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Dan tiba tiba pin berupa tengkorak kelinci jatuh dari baju anak itu, jadinya ia harus mengambilnya lalu me-masangkannya lagi di bajunya. Tepat di bawah nametag ' -X'

"?" ia meiringkan kepala, saat mengetahui benda aneh itu sudah tidak ada, "kemana perginya?, un"

-srrkkk srrkk-

Terdengar suara berisikan dari semak semak tak jauh dari dari tempatnya berdiri.

"siapa? un" **óõ¿** gumam nya seraya berjalan mendekati seorang anak laki laki bermahkota merah. Sibuk mencari sesuatu diantara semak semak itu.

Setelah sampai di dekat orang yang dimaksud, blondie itu duduk di samping lelaki berambut merah. Nampaknya anak itu belum menyadari adanya sesosok mahluk kawaii di sampingnya. Ia masih fokus mencari 'sesuatu'.

Merasa terabaikan, Deidara pun mendekati anak itu lebih dekat, juga menoleh ke arah perhatian baby face. Kebetulan, saat itu baby face itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Mereka bertatapan. ** ô˛ó**

Sontak terlihat mata Ruby mereh kecoklatan itu melebar karna terkejut tiba tiba ada orang asing di sebelahnya, jaraknya dekat lagi. **ôô**

Dan efek terkejut nya itu, sampai membuat lelaki berambut merah mengeluarkan suara layaknya baru melihat hantu. "GwaaAAAa!~ **ô****ô**!" histeris. Sedangkan bocah blondie itu cuma memasang tampang polos seperti tidak melakukan apa apa yang merasa bersalah mengejutkan orang.

'S. Sasori-XI' blondie itu membaca nametag lelaki dihadapannya, masih hiteris. 'dia, senpaiku,un' **õ,ò**

"demi keriput Itachi yang semakin mempesona **ò¸ô**! Erggh...hey kau! Sedang apa di sampingku?! " tanya orang itu a.k.a Sasori kesal.

"hung? Kau sendiri? Un" dia nya balik nanya.

"demi keteknya Itachi yang rimbun **ò∆ô**! Mencari seniku, tau!?" masih kesal. Lalu melanjutkan mencari 'seni' nya membelakangi blondie.

"yeayy, Dapat! **^v^"** pekikan itu terdengar bahagia, nampak mata beriris Zircon itu penasaran dengan 'seni yang dimaksud'

Setelah itu Sasori berdiri, berniat pergi. Entah apa membuat Sasori menunda hal itu. ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu lelaki kawaii berdiri, meski ia masih kesal.

"..." tangan uluran Sasori belum di sambut sambut. Bocah itu hanya memandang baby face nya.

'gezzzt!~ demi maling yang berani nyolong bini [duit] nya Kuju! **ù∆ú**. Anak ini maunya apa?!' batin Sasori dongkol 'huAha!~ kerjain pakai ulat ulatan ah~' ide nakal nya keluar sembari menyeringai. ** òuô**

-tupp~-

Uluran tangannya disambut oleh anak itu.

'arghh~ sial, telat! **ù,ú'** runtuk bocah bermahkota merah itu. setelah berdiri Sasori berkata "jangan kejutkan aku lagi, kau tau? nanti jantungku rusak! Demi Tobi si autis gila nan abal~**Ω****Ω**" dijawab dengan anggukan lembut oleh blondie **—˛—**. Dengan begitu Sasori pun pergi tanpa bicara pada bocah itu.

'sebaiknya aku cepat sebelum kesabaranku habis, orang marah marah, dia nya ngangguk lugu' umpat Sasori. Segera menjauh dari tepat itu

'cepat sekali, un. ' pikir blondie itu 'senpai ku, tapi kelas XI apa?' **º.º¿**

Entah kenapa Sasori ingin menoleh ke belakang memastikan bocah annoying itu sudah pergi.

Ralatnya –

**˘3˘~** "demi kepala Sasuke yang bisa beranakin -?- telur! **D¦** .Mau mu apa sih?!" tanya Sasori jengkel ketika blondie itu mengikutinya.

"..."

"hello~" **º∆º**

[blushing~] **–˛–**

"demi gigi langkanya Kisame yang bau amis! **ò¸ó** Kamu bisu ya?" kekesalan nya hampir memuncak, hingga ia bertanya asal asalan.

Mata beriris Zircon itu membulat sempurna **ôô** tak lama kemudian matanya menyipit, kesedihan terpancar dari iris indah itu. dia...ingin menangis! **ó****Ω****ò**

"ng~ a- ano..." **'****ˉ****ˉ**

"hiks...hiksu~..." desisan nya mulai terdengar **. ú¸ù**

"ha? Ya ampuuun**~ ô∆ô** .dont crying! Berhentilah~ sekarang demi apa? Demi kamichama?!" Sasori panik mengatasi blondie itu. Dan perkataan itu sama sekali tidak digubris bocah kawaii di depannya ini.

Dia masih mendesis, butiran air mata tidak jatuh.

'oh, baiklah~ cara ini pasti bisa membuat nya berhenti ingin menangis. Paling efektif dah~' pikir Sasori 'demi eyeshadow Konan yang ketebelan ¦p, pasti dia langsung ceria dan kembali menjengkelkan'

"khemm!"

Bocah itu mengandah menatap baby face Sasori

"kau mau sesuatu? Seperti lollipop mungkin, atau coklat, atau semacamnya~" tawar Sasori berharap bocah ini berhenti membuat dia panik.

Tatapan blondie itu membuat Sasori gusar "ha? Ha? Mau tidak? Mumpung aku lagi baik. Kalau devilku keluar, nyawamu akan terancam. Mengerti?!"

"hiksu..." desisan itu lagi, air mata nya tapi tak menetes. Barang setetes pun.

Bola mata ber iris Ruby merah kecoklatan itu berputar 380˚ "ngaaah~ demi tahi lalat Pein yang beratnya 24 karat! Kamu susah banget ditenangin nya." runtuk Sasori "yaudah deh...mm, sini~ **–¸–**" ujar Sasori berbaik hati mau memeluk si Blondie.

Tak disangkanya, bocah itu membalas pelukan itu. tentu saja si mahkota merah panik, ini yang pertama kalinya ia memeluk seseorang yang seumur dengannya. Selain kedua orang tuanya. Kulit blondie itu dingin.

'demi muka Tobi yang keriputan sebelahnya! **ó˛ò** . berapa lama lagi dia mau memelukku?! Dasar Himedere, menjengkelkan!~' batin nya meruntuki nasib -?-

Sepuluh menit berlalu~

"he? Masih sedih?" Sasori bertanya gusar

Kepala berambut panjang itu menggeleng.

"nah, ini untuk mu. Tapi jangan membuatku JENGKEL, okee?" kata nya memberikan benda bulat yang tadi dilihat Blondie a.k.a Deidara.

"inikah senimu?, un"

"eh'he!"

Deidara memperhatikan benda itu "ini, robotkan?"

"hm.."

"kau hebat. Sayangnya ia hanya sendirian, tidak punya teman, un"

"=.=~ terserah." Ia menjawab seadanya 'tuh kan. Menjengkelkan!' batinnya.

Perhatian Deidara pun beralih lagi menatap iris Ruby merah kecoklatan

"na –"

-chuu~-

**- –˛– -**

Deidara tanpa izin mengecup pipi baby face lembut Sasori. Sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Sasori karna dia lebih pendek dari senpainya.

"...!" Sasori tidak berkutik rasa kesal, jengkel, dan marah nya langsung pudar begitu saja #huuu~! Sasori baru tenang pas di dicium. Dasar!

Lalu Deidara menarik posisi ke semula. Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tentu saja tidak gatal, hal itu semata mata untuk menutupi gugup nya.

Sedangkan kohainya itu, membuang muka. Lalu tangannya melepas robot [mirip Masha yang di Tokyo Mew Mew. Bedanya yang ini ada tanduknya dan bersayap seperti Terodaktil. Warna merah-hitam]

"Devilish Sf-A7, un"

"ng~ Devilish Sf-A7?"

Deidara mengangguk, mengiyakan.

òó| Kôkorø |òó

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu. Sasori, yang Tou-san nya adalah pembuat robot terkenal + terbaik se dunia Naruto. Dia dapat sedikit ilmu karna dia sering melihat ayahnya membuat macam macam robot. Dan ilmu itu ia gunakan untuk membuat robot buatannya sendiri, yang kedua. Yaitu Devilish Sf-A0.

òó| Kôkorø |òó

Blondie kawaii itu sedang duduk di tempat biasa, tempat favorite nya. sambil melihat Devilish Sf-A7 terbang mengitarinya

"Devilish Sf-A7, un" panggilnya lirih

"nani? Nani ?" jawab robot itu

"apa aku akan berakhir begini? un"

"tidak boleh. tidak boleh. sebelum Devilish Sf-A7 punya teman"

"kheheh, ku harap begitu~ sekarang rasanya semakin menjalar, aku semakin-" ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan kering di bawah pohon rindang itu.

òó| Kôkorø |òó

"aku bodoh, , kenapa aku benar benar membuatkan robot nya teman?" tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil di tengah pencarian si Blondie "di mana lagi Himedere itu!?" umpat Sasori.

"Deidara!. Deidara!" panggilan suara asal dari Devilish Sf-A7 terdengar di pendengaran Sasori. Dengan begitu ia pin mencari tahu di mana mereka sekarang.

"hehh~ betapa baka nya Himedere itu, tidur di sana? apa tidak takut diculik?" ujar Sasori duduk di samping Deidara yang terbang dalam mimpi nya sekarang.

kedua tangan Sasori mengandah ke atas "nah, Devilish Sf-A0. pergi, terbang dengan teman mu sana" setelah Devilish Sf-A0 di terbangkan, Sasori ikut berbarig di samping Deidara.

baby face iyu nampak bingung "ng~? kenapa aku tidak mendengar...atau, dia ini..."

|To_Be_Countinue|

Ini berasal dari ide aneh yang melintas di pikiran ku sekarang. Maklum imajinasi author ketinggian. Ch 2 mungkin pendek.

Sign,

®Kujyou_SasoDei


End file.
